


Written in the Legends

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Papa Kukui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Cynthia meets up with Ash in Alola! What surprises could she discover?
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Shirona | Cynthia
Comments: 50
Kudos: 407





	Written in the Legends

“Whoa, hey Cynthia! Fancy seeing you here!” Ash exclaimed. Pikachu waved to Cynthia from Ash’s shoulder, cooing when Cynthia walked over and patted his head. 

“I’m guessing you’re also here on vacation?” Cynthia’s eyes gleamed knowingly as she glanced over the Alolan beach.

Ash rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess so! So how have you been doing? Any interesting stuff you’ve been working on?” 

“Oh, you know-” Cynthia had a playful smile on her face- “I was researching bond phenomenon and the legend behind it.” Ash and Pikachu’s eyes both widened.

“Me and Greninja?”

“Yep!” Cynthia chuckled, twirling a strand of her hair. “First Azelf, then Meloetta, now a whole new legend in Kalos? You’ll go down in history, I’m sure of it.” She tilted her head. “I guess you’re still at it, even on vacation?” she joked. Pikachu laughed.

“Mhm, I guess you’re right! I think this is the first time I’ve…” Ash trailed off, grinning. “Are you here because of my pokemon?”

Cynthia tilted her head. “What do you mean?” Hopping onto Ash’s head, Pikachu pumped his fists up and down.

“Oh, you don’t know? Rowlet and Torracat, now Incineroar, both beat their evolutions!” Like on cue, Ash gestured towards Kukui’s house, walking towards it.

“That’s impressive! They must be very strong!” Cynthia said, walking next to Ash.

Ash nearly nodded his head off, bobbing Pikachu up and down. “You’re right! All of my pokemon are strong in their own way!” Pikachu cheered, leaping onto Ash’s shoulder once more.

“Don’t tell me you have  _ another  _ one of a kind pokemon that no one else has,” Cynthia said with a small laugh. Ash and Pikachu glanced at each other. Cynthia blinked. “You do?”

“Well…” Ash awkwardly chuckled, tickling his cheek. “My Lycanroc is technically the only dusk Lycanroc-”

“No way,  _ you’re _ the trainer who-” Cynthia sighed, rolling her eyes. “The green flash is a really rare phenomenon as well, congrats!”

“And I caught an Ultra Beast.”

Cynthia blinked. “Wait, aren’t those from another dimension?”

Shrugging, Ash and Pikachu both nodded. “Yeah, and we helped to raise a legendary.” Cynthia froze. “And I caught a mythical pokemon.” Ash fondly stared up at Kukui’s house. 

“What.”

“But Pikachu here is the real champ!” Ash grinned, tickling Pikachu’s cheek. “He could use the 10 million volt thunderbolt z move, and he beat a legendary!”

“...You lost me at ‘Ultra Beast’. You _raised_ a _legendary_? You _caught a mythical?_ _You beat a legendary?!_

Ash raised an eyebrow, causing Pikachu to snicker. “It’s not like it was the first time, but yeah.” 

Cynthia’s eyes widened. “I… I’m inclined to believe you, but…”

“Wanna see my team for yourself? I’m sure professor Kukui would say the same-”

“Yes!” Cynthia yelled. Ash and Pikachu both chuckled. “I mean, yes,  _ please _ .”

Ash led Cynthia up the stairs, creaking the front door open. “I’m back!” Pikachu hopped down onto the ground, padding over next to Ash’s other pokemon. 

Melmetal and Incineroar were having an arm-wrestling contest while Rowlet slept on Naganadel. Pikachu hopped onto Naganadel as well, watching Lycanroc sprint across the room with a sweatdrop.

Kukui peeked up from his newspaper, waving. “Hey-” Lycanroc tackled Ash to the ground as he stepped into the door. Cynthia stifled a giggle. Kukui dropped his newspaper on the table. “Champion Cynthia! I um… didn’t expect to see you here?” 

Ash scooped Lycanroc into his arms, head tilted. “Sorry, professor! She wanted to see my pokemon! Hope it’s not too much of an inconvenience!”

“Uh, that’s not…” Kukui dragged a hand across his face as Ash greeted his pokemon. Cynthia shut the door behind her. “Ash, you met  _ Champion Cynthia _ ,” Kukui hissed. “She’s the Sinnoh Champion!” Pikachu tsked, curling on top of Naganadel.

“Yeah, we’ve met before!” Ash exclaimed, patting Lycanroc. Cynthia only rolled her eyes. 

Ash patted Rowlet before plopping next to Naganadel, watching Incineroar and Melmetal compete. He didn’t notice Kukui’s jaw drop. “Hey Cynthia! This is my Alolan team!” 

Cynthia dipped her head in Kukui’s direction in apology before gracefully sitting next to Ash. She stared at the sleeping Rowlet, smiling when Pikachu cooed at her.

“See, that’s Rowlet, and over there is Incineroar!” Ash chuckled when Lycanroc curled in his lap, licking his face. “This is Lycanroc!”

Cynthia’s eyes gleamed. “A different coloration than the other two forms, I suppose? Maybe a mix of traits?” Ash and Pikachu exchanged amused glances.

Kukui gulped, slightly patting his face to remind himself this wasn’t a dream. Sure, Ash was a champion now, but  _ Champion Cynthia _ ! It was like meeting Champion Lance!

Ash nodded, patting Lycanroc’s fur. “I think so! His eyes even glow red during battle!” Lycanroc panted happily, rolling over for pats. Ash rolled his eyes, rubbing the stone on top of Lycanroc’s head. “And over there-”

They sweatdropped when Incineroar and Melmetal posed at each other. Rowlet let out another snore, and Naganadel scooped the bird into its arms.

“Yeah, Melmetal’s a mythical pokemon.” Ash chuckled when Pikachu hopped onto his head. “I think it’s my first steel type as well!”

Cynthia smirked. “Steven’s gonna freak. You know he loves his steel types.” 

Kukui froze. Steven  _ Stone _ ? The  _ Hoenn Champion _ ?  _ When did Ash- _ He took a sharp breath. “I’ll leave you two to it!” Ash and Cynthia both watched him scrambling into the kitchen and grabbing a coffee mug.

Ash tilted his head, patting Pikachu’s fur before gesturing to the air. “...Anyways, this is Naganadel! It’s an Ultra Beast!” Naganadel chirped in greeting, setting Rowlet onto its head. Incineroar and Melmetal growled to each other before smirking.

“Hello there! Living in another dimension must be quite an interesting experience!” Naganadel cooed, slightly twirling in response. Cynthia’s eyes sparkled with stars. “I’m curious, do you guys have a government? Do you have hobbies and fun activities like humans here? I wonder if we could chart different dimensions and figure out where you’re from!” Lycanroc nuzzled Ash’s cheek before bounding off once more.

Ash laughed. “Man, if  _ you’re  _ this excited about Naganadel, I wonder how Lance would react?” Kukui silently groaned, taking a sip of his coffee. Don’t tell him Ash had met  _ Champion Lance _ as well!

“Whoa, you’re telling me Naganadel’s a dragon type? That’s  _ awesome _ .”

“Yep! And you know Pikachu already, of course!” Pikachu squeaked, patting Ash’s head. Ash’s other pokemon all gave a collective cheer.

Cynthia smiled, joking, “Looks like I better train some more if I want to keep my title!”

Ash grinned as well, shaking his head. “I should focus on my own title first.” Pikachu cheerfully chirped, holding a fist out.

“…‘Title’? Oh, your Orange League Champion title, right? Lance told me about that one. Maybe your battle frontier title?” Kukui set his mug down, trying to process what Cynthia just said. 

Ash sheepishly shrugged. “Nope! I’m, uh, the Alola Champion now.” Cynthia gasped. “It feels weird to say that.”

“You won the new Alola League?” Pikachu puffed his chest out when Ash nodded.

Kukui hummed in affirmation. “Yeah, and against me. He’s… still telling the truth, apparently.” He stared at Ash, eyes twinkling. No wonder he was such a unique trainer. Like trainer like pokemon, they say.

“Wow, congratulations, Ash!” Cynthia’s face turned serious. “I look forward to working with you.” Kukui glanced between the two champions.

“Likewise.” Even Pikachu intensely stared at Cynthia. After a second of silence, they both laughed. Kukui watched Ash with a proud smile. Before he could say anything though, Ash stood up. “And over there, is my baby.” 

Cynthia and Kukui’s eyes both widened when Nebby nudged at the door, cooing. Ash rushed over, throwing the door open and patting Nebby’s snout. Pikachu hopped onto Nebby’s back, nuzzling Nebby’s mane.

Kukui and Cynthia both stepped outside, staring at Nebby. “...Do you attract legends or something?” Cynthia teased. Pikachu climbed onto Nebby’s head, staring knowingly at Cynthia.

Ash laughed when Nebby licked his face, shrugging. “It’s probably because I’m the Chosen One!” Nebby nodded, purring.

Both adults stiffened. “...Wait wait wait,  _ Chosen One _ ?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to InfamousPlayer!  
> Trivia: four in Chinese is "四" (Sì), and it's considered an unlucky/bad number because death, "死“ (Sǐ) is spelled the same way. So me posting this on 04/04 is SUCH a ~great~ idea.


End file.
